Jealous Hearts
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Vegeta makes Yamcha jealous, everyone knows that. But what happens when he goes too far? Will time heal Bulma's wounds or will a certian Saiyan prince do it first? Warning: violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Beaten And Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. And apparently I have to write this because otherwise Akira Toriyama would spend money and time trying to hunt me down. (Notice the sarcasm?)

Ok, so first: this is a dark fic. And even though it's not M rated, it's defiantly T+. Also, this isn't for Yamcha lovers. I usually don't write Yamcha like this, because I find it unrealistic; I mean, I hate him, but I couldn't see him as a rapist or something. And they stayed friends. If Yamcha raped her or something, they'd hardly be friends. But I wanted to do this, so I made Yamcha OOC. Alright, now that that's over with, we can begin the story:

* * *

Yamcha slammed his drink down on the table. He was angry, no, he was FURIOUS!

Who does that Saiyan think he is (A.N: the prince of all saiyans, dumbass)?

Bulma was attracted to Vegeta, anyone with eyes could see that. What gave Vegeta the right to obliviously seduce HIS girlfriend!

And what if Bulma actually fell in love with Vegeta? Yamcha gritted his teeth at that thought.

Yes, Yamcha was pissed.

And he needed to do something about it.

* * *

Bulma put the last tool in her tool box and snapped it shut. She wiped the sweat off her brow and let out a sigh of content; the day was done and now she could relax.

As she was about to leave, the lab door opened and Yamcha stumbled inside. Bulma detected a strong smell from Yamcha; he had been drinking.

"Hello Yamcha." She said pleasantly, trying to mask her fear. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Yamcha smiled, but it wasn't his usual happy grin; it was dark and twisted and it scared the shit out of Bulma. "Yes, I believe there is." He said quietly, his voice surprisingly stable for a drunk.

Then, with no warning, he was in front of Bulma, slamming her against the wall. "What are you doing!" She shouted, no longer able to mask her fear.

He chuckled. "I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago." He whispered, his face inches from hers.

That was when it began.

He slapped her, hard, and Bulma felt the pain hit her like a brick. She let out a gasp of pain and surprise and Yamcha chuckled darkly; right now, her pain was his pleasure.

He pulled his fist back and slammed it into her stomach. He moved away from her as she fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

She looked up at him. "Yamcha…why?" She forced out, her voice cracking, pain and betrayal in her eyes.

He grabbed her by her hair and she shrieked in pain. Her face held close to his, he smirked that dark grin again. "Because you betrayed me."

He kneed her in the stomach and she fell to the ground with a soft whimper of pain.

As she floated in and out of consciousness, she thought one word: help!

* * *

Vegeta stopped training for a moment, a frown on his face.

He had heard the sounds of yelling from the woman and the weakling. He just assumed they were fighting like usual. But the woman's shouting turned into cries of pain.

And then he heard nothing.

It troubled him greatly. He turned the gravity room off and opened the door. He had decided to go investigate.

He opened the lab door and a horrifying sight awaited him: Bulma lay on the ground, broken, bleeding and naked, her eyes missing their usual light. The blood seeped into her hair and the beautiful blue color was tainted red.

Vegeta was shocked; he hated the weakling, but he thought the weakling loved the woman. He never thought the weakling would actually hurt her, especially like this.

Well, all that aside, he needed to get the woman healing or she would die. He gingerly picked her up and carried her bridal style.

He kicked the door open. Mrs. Briefs looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Hello, Vegeta. How-?" But then she saw Bulma and her eyes widened. "Oh god, Bulma! Oh god, she needs medical attention!"

She turned around and ran to the medical room, Vegeta right behind her.

* * *

Bulma's eyes fluttered open as the faded sunlight shone in her eyes. She sat up and immediately regretted it; she yelped softly in pain and fell back on the bed.

It was then that she looked at her surroundings; a bed with white sheets, medical machines, a window, and a floor with light blue tile. She was in the medical room. But why….?

That's when the memory hit her; Yamcha hitting her, touching her, an evil smile on his face the whole time. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Then, the door opened and her mom dashed inside. "Oh Bulma, are you alright? Oh, of course you're not, oh my poor baby!" Bulma watched in disbelief as her mom sobbed; she had never seen her mom unhappy.

She heard the sound of footsteps and looked at the other person entering. Vegeta? Now she was really confused.

"Harpy." He said, looking at her mom. "I need to speak to the woman alone."

Her mom nodded. Still sobbing, she turned around and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Vegeta sat down on a wooden chair near her bed and stared at her. Bulma stared back, still in a state of disbelief.

Since when did Vegeta start caring about her well-being? He didn't like her; hell, he HATED her. So then, why…?

"Woman." Said Vegeta firmly, jolting Bulma out of her thoughts. "What did he do to you?"

* * *

Will Bulma answer the question? Will Vegeta avenge her? Find out next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions And Revenge

Yamcha lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling without really seeing it; he was lost in his thoughts.

Did….did he go too far?

Yes, he was angry. Yes, he was drunk, but…..maybe he shouldn't have done that.

He had done some pretty awful things to her.

He sighed. Would Bulma forgive him? It wasn't likely, but….he could hope right?

Looks like things were gonna get pretty damn complicated.

* * *

Bulma tensed up and her eyes widened. She replayed Vegeta's question in her head: "What did he do to you?"

She forced a fake smile onto her face, fighting back tears. "What do you mean?" She asked, applying as much fake cheeriness as she could.

Vegeta scowled. "I'm not stupid, woman!" He said angrily. "I know the weakling hurt you! So tell me what he did!"

Bulma's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. Why the hell would Vegeta care? Still…maybe talking about it would help.

"He….beat me." Bulma whispered. "He hit me over and over until I couldn't move. Then he tore my clothes off and….raped me."

She felt tears run down her face, but she didn't care; she needed to cry. She looked at Vegeta with dead eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore…." She whimpered.

Vegeta growled and stood up. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked quietly.

He didn't answer; he kicked the door down and walked away.

Bulma sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Vegeta was enraged.

You could practically feel the rage emanating off his body. The only time Vegeta had been this mad was when he discovered it was Freiza who had blown up his planet.

He thought about what the woman told him. The weakling beat her, raped her, and then left her for dead. Vegeta let out a low, menacing growl; that weakling was going to pay!

He flew to the weakling's house and landed lightly on the front lawn. He knocked on the door.

Yamcha answered it. "He-?"

Before he could finish, Vegeta connected his fist with the weakling's face. The force of the blow slammed the weakling into the wall.

He looked at Vegeta with a mixture of shock and anger. "Vegeta!" He yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Vegeta smirked. "Avenging the woman."

* * *

**Warning: ASS KICKING TIME!**

Vegeta walked ever so slowly toward Yamcha and forced him up by his hair. Yamcha let out a cry of shock and pain.

Vegeta smirked at the sound and landed a solid punch in Yamcha's stomach. He released him and Yamcha began to cough up blood. He was blinded by pain.

"How does it feel?" Vegeta hissed. "How does it feel to undergo the same beating you gave THE WOMAN!"

He kicked Yamcha in the face, sending him across the couldn't move; he was paralized by the overwellming pain.

Vegeta stared at Yamcha in disgust. "I've barely hit you and you're already broken? Such weakness disgusts me."

He grinned evilly. "Enjoy your stay in hell."

With that, Vegeta flew away, leaving Yamcha on the brink of death.

* * *

*finishes maniacal laughter* Oh, that was fun. Sadly, Yamcha won't die. He is a part of this story. Ok, all that aside, time to answer reviews:

Angel-DemonPrincess12- Yamcha is an asshole, isn't he?

FireStorm1991- Well, for the sake of this story, let's just say Dr. Briefs is an anti-family jackass, 'kay? ;)

Anon- *blushes* Oh….well, thank you!

TFSrules- First off, love your name. Hope you enjoyed the ass kickin' time!

YoruichiShihouin95- Well, I'm glad you like it.

blueflower1594- Your wish has been granted.

Cara2012- Sadly, I can't kill Yamcha. But if he wasn't an important part of the story you can bet he'd be dead right now!

SaiyanQueen22- He is(and had) indeed.

I have to admit, it was kinda amusing how many people wanted Yamcha to suffer. Sigh…..I love you guys! :D Anyway, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Pain And The Healer

Yamcha tried to get up but he couldn't.

Vegeta had beaten him senseless and now he couldn't even move.

So he had no choice but to stay still and watch his blood pour onto the floor.

Is this how Bulma felt when he beat her?

Everything seemed to be fading now.

He blacked out, not hearing Puar's scream.

* * *

**A few days later…..**

* * *

Vegeta couldn't stand it; he couldn't watch it anymore.

Ever since that day, the woman had been lifeless. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't drink, she wouldn't even leave her room.

Vegeta had tried to start a verbal spar with her, hoping to pull her out of her trance. All she did was look at him with dead eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore!

He marched up the stairs and burst into her room. "Woman!" He growled. "You are going to eat!"

For the first time in days, she spoke. "What?"

He stomped toward her and picked her up by her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a glint of her old flame visible in her eyes.

He didn't answer. He left her room and marched to the kitchen.

He dropped her in one of the chairs and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Bulma silently watched as he prepared food in the kitchen.

What was he doing?

Then he left the kitchen and walked toward her, slamming the plate in front of her. "Eat." He commanded.

She stared at him. "But I don't want to."

"Eat!" He commanded again, sounding more threatening this time.

"But I- mmf!" That last part was because Vegeta had grabbed her fork and stuffed some food into her mouth. She slowly chewed it and swallowed.

She took the fork from Vegeta and began to eat; she didn't want Vegeta to force feed her again.

He smirked at her, looking triumphant. She glared, feeling a little bit of her old flame coming back.

Stupid jerk.

Vegeta left the room and Bulma looked at the food. Why did he care if she starved to death?

Come to think of it, Vegeta seemed oddly worried about her health lately. She thought Vegeta didn't like anyone, but he seemed to like her, at least a little.

For some reason, this made her happy.

She took another bite, the ghost of her old smile on her face.

* * *

Yay! Nurse Veggie-Kun! J Sigh….I wish I could kill Yamcha, but I can't. Sadly, he did survive those injuries. Oh well. Time to answer reviews:

FireStorm1991- I totally get it. I wanted to beat up Yamcha a little more, too. Oh well, too late for regrets…*regrets it anyway*

SchalaSonII- I enjoyed torturing Yamcha too.

TFSrules- He IS entitled to many beatings, isn't he? And yes, I do know where your name came from(love you KaiserNeko! You too Lanipator!)

WithoutWingsX- What would we do without the large haired pissed off Saiyan?

Cara2012- Hell yeah!

SaiyanQueen22- Ain't that the truth!

blueflower1594- Well, yes, it is a tragic story. What do you wonder?

Remember to review, people!


	4. Chapter 4: Reopening The Wounds

It had been several months since then and Bulma felt great.

Over the past few months, she had been with Vegeta a lot and she felt her wounds healing.

She could eat and drink now and she went to other places other than her room.

"Woman!"

Bulma grinned. Time to have some fun.

She walked into the kitchen and looked at a glaring Vegeta.

"What is it, o great prince of all asses?" She said teasingly. That was another thing; her fiery attitude and sarcasm came back as well.

He glared even more. "Food."

She smiled. Of course.

As she was about to get started, she heard a knock at the door. "Hang on, Vegeta." She said lightly, running toward the door.

She opened it and her face whitened.

Yamcha.

He gave her an embarrassed smile, almost like a child being caught doing something bad. "Hey, Babe."

"I am not 'babe' anymore!" She growled. "Go away!"

He sighed, clearly expecting this reaction. "Hey, I can apologize, right?"

"No, you can NOT apologize!" She shrieked. "You beat me, raped me, and then left me for dead! My wounds healed, but my heart never will! Now GO!"

Yamcha grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"No." He whispered in her ear, sending a chill up her spine. "You're mine. I'll never let you go!" He leaned forward to kiss her.

Bulma shut her eyes, prepared for the worst. Then she felt the pressure disappear from her wrists.

She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta holding Yamcha by the scruff of his neck.

He opened the door and threw Yamcha out. "And don't come back!" He shouted, slamming the door.

He saw Bulma's look of utter disbelief and smirked. "Now, let's get back to lunch, shall we?"

Bulma blushed, then scowled. Dammit, why the hell was she blushing!

"Sure, Vegeta. Let's get back to lunch."

* * *

Yamcha took a sip of his drink, lost in his thoughts.

He thought giving Bulma time to heal would help her forget what he'd done.

Apparently, he'd been very wrong; the look of complete hate she gave him was proof of that.

So, he acted without thinking. He loved her, he really did, and he didn't want to give up.

But then Vegeta intervened.

The look Vegeta gave him was different from Bulma's; it was complete and utter loathing, like he wanted nothing more than to tear Yamcha in half.

And he probably would've, if Bulma hadn't been there.

But why would Vegeta hate him so much? Sure, Vegeta hated weakness and people weaker than him. But Vegeta seemed to hate him much more than the others.

Why?

Wait….could it have something to do with Bulma?

It would make sense; Vegeta had beaten him, almost to the point of death, the same night Yamcha hurt Bulma. And when he was about to kiss her, Vegeta had stopped him.

Was Vegeta…jealous?

Yamcha didn't think Vegeta could love.

Still, all that aside, Yamcha knew Bulma didn't love him (if she did, his actions killed whatever love was there) and if Vegeta loved her, than Yamcha didn't stand a chance.

It hurt to admit it, but it was true.

Still…..if he hadn't let his jealously get the better of him, Bulma would still be in his arms. But it was too late for regrets now.

He sighed. All he could do is pray that Bulma found happiness, even if it didn't include him.

* * *

First, WHAT FREAKING NOW, YAMCHA? YOU LOST! HA! Ok, second, sorry for the long wait, guys! Third, it is time to answer reviews:

FireStorm1991- First, love your new profile pic. Second, thanks! I enjoyed writing that chapter. :D

SaiyanQueen22- Well, we can't expect Vegeta to say I love you. It's the little things that count. ;)

Cara2012- He'd make an AWESOME doctor! :D

TFSrules- If I could, this story would just have Vegeta kicking Yamcha's ass. Sadly, I can't do that. *stares regretfully at computer screen*

blueflower1594- I may be an evil bitch( yup! I admitted it! Why else would I write this story?) but I wouldn't kill Bulma. She is an important part of the story, after all!

WithoutWingsX- He probably would say that, wouldn't he? I can totally imagine it. :D

Review, people!


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You

Warning: there are implied lemons in this chapter. But not real lemons.

Random readers: Awwwwwwwwwwwww!

Me: Oh, shut it! You wouldn't want to read my fucked up excuse for a lemon, anyway! Anyway, this chapter might seem kinda rushed. Sorry 'bout that. Alright, enjoy:

* * *

Bulma hit the wall as hard as she could and let out a shriek of frustration.

Dammit! How could she have let this happen?

She swore to herself that she wouldn't do it, but now it was too late.

She had fallen in love with Vegeta.

She fell for that stupid, arrogant monkey!

But….it couldn't be helped. After Yamcha had broken her heart, Vegeta helped her recover.

He had been so nice- or, at least, as nice as Vegeta could be- and soon she began to realize things.

Like how she loved it when he smirked. Or how she thought the faint scars he had went well with his beautiful skin. And his hair…she wanted to feel it, to see how it felt going thru her fingers. She began to love the way he teased her and whenever he was around, her heart would always beat a little faster.

But what was she going to do now?

She couldn't face Vegeta knowing how she really felt.

Hot tears began to streak down her face. Damn it all to hell!

* * *

Vegeta sat in the kitchen, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.

Where the hell was the woman? It was time for lunch and she still wasn't in the kitchen!

Finally, his patience wore out. "Woman!" He shouted.

She marched into the kitchen, an irritated scowl on her face. "WHAT?"

He then looked closely at her and noticed tears running down her face. "Woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, a little softer.

"Nothing!" She snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"I want to know what the fuck is wrong!"

The woman lowered her head. "I love you, ok!" She shrieked, crying even harder. "I did the one thing I swore I'd never do: I fell for you. And now, I-!"

Before she could continue, he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then she closed them and kissed him back.

When they pulled apart, she looked at him, her face red from crying and blush. "Vegeta, why…?" She mumbled.

He smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"What the hell!" She yelled, but held his neck tightly.

Still smirking, he dashed up to his room.

* * *

He set Bulma gently on the bed.

She just stared. What was he thinking?

He sat on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. Bulma then realized exactly what he was doing.

When his shirt was gone, he ripped hers off as well. He then leaned forward and began to kiss her neck.

Bulma moaned in pleasure. He was so gentle, unlike Yamcha.

Yamcha….

Suddenly, images began to flash in her mind: Yamcha touching her, hitting her, stealing her virginity…

She pulled away with a loud gasp. He stared at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"Yamcha….rape….scary….." She whimpered, trembling.

He looked at her sadly. "I didn't mean to bring anything up." He stood up.

Bulma jolted back to reality. He was leaving? She grabbed his arm. "Wait! Don't go!"

"I don't want to bring anything painful back up."

"I don't care!" She whimpered. She wanted this. She wanted his touch, his kiss, his love.

He sat back on the bed again. "Are you sure?"

Bulma nodded.

He grinned and got back to work.

* * *

**Several hours(yes, I did say hours) later...**

They were both too tired to move or talk, so they lay quietly in bed, listening to each other's heavy breathing.

"That….was amazing." Bulma breathed. "I….I love you, Vegeta…."

He smirked. "I know, woman." He said arrogantly, moving closer to kiss her.

* * *

Sorry, people. I DID have a lemon written, but I didn't want to up the rating. But if I get enough requests, I WILL add the lemon. Anyway, I have news: the next chapter shall be the last. I know, I know. But I don't think you'll expect the ending I have planned. Well, now that THAT'S out of the way, time to answer reviews:

FireStorm1991- Gotta love random awesome pictures! XD

Cara2012- Believe it or not, there ARE Yamcha defenders. It's strange.

SaiyanQueen22- Don't we all hate Yamcha? I love bashing him, literally!

DaniHime86- Our Saiyan prince sure knows how to take out the trash, doesn't he? XD

blueflower1594- Of course I wouldn't kill Bulma! Still, there ARE more tragic things I could do…

WithoutWingsX- Hell, that bitch should've given up a LONG time ago!

REVIEW, DAMMIT!


	6. Chapter 6: Like A Dream

First off, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed:

Angel-DemonPrincess12

FireStorm1991- Yay! XD

TFSrules- That's my favorite word! XD

YoruichiShihouin95

blueflower1594- WHAAAAAAT? *hides alternate ending behind back* Why, of course not!

Cara2012- It is weird. A friend of mine got a message from a guy called (I kid you not) Yamcha defender. He went on and on about how much of a bitch Bulma is and all that shit. REALLY pissed her off.

SaiyanQueen22

SchalaSonII

WithoutWingsX- I'm sure you'll survive. …..Right?

DaniHime86- If you'd like, I'll send you the WHOLE version, lemon included.

ImNotFuckingSleepingTonight- Well, he IS Vegeta. You can't expect any less. :D

As well as the people who favored and alerted as well. Well, let's begin the final chapter:

* * *

Bulma's eyes fluttered open.

Her senses came back and she felt everything around her: the cold dirt, the rough tree trunk she leaned against, the breeze blowing softly in her face.

She smiled. She'd had a dream of the past.

She felt her joints ache from sleeping in an uncomfortable position and groaned softly. She stood up and stretched.

She did wish the dream would have continued, but she knew what happened from there.

She had married Vegeta and found out a few months later that she was pregnant.

It turned out to be a boy, with locks of lavender hair and lavender eyes to match. She had named him Trunks.

Then, several years later, she gave birth to a girl with her hair and eye color, which she had named Bra.

It was then that she decided to cut her hair, as of it was getting in the way.

She walked inside and was instantly confronted by Trunks.

"Mom, can I go to Goten's?" He asked.

"Sure." Bulma said with a smile, silently marveling over how much he looked like his father.

"Thanks mom!" Trunks said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"But only if you take Bra to Pan's." Bulma added.

Trunks groaned. "Fiiiiiiiiine. BRA, COME ON! LET'S GO!" He turned around and went upstairs to find his younger sister.

Bulma smiled. Sure, it hurt like hell when she had them, but it was totally worth it.

She looked at the clock and realized it was time for lunch.

Pushing a few strands of blue hair out of her face, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food out of the fridge.

She had just begun cutting the meat when she felt someone grab her waist and hold her tightly. She looked up at the attacker and smiled.

"Hello, Vegeta. Did you get any stronger today?"

"I'm a prince, woman." He replied with a grin. "What do you think? Yes, I trained hard. I'm also hungry, which is why I'm glad you're making lunch."

"Why am I not surprised?"

He laughed and Bulma felt her heart skip a beat. Even after all these years, Vegeta still managed to make her heart race.

"I love you, Vegeta."

"I know, Bulma." Vegeta whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

**THE END**

* * *

Well? How many people expected THAT ending? Whaaaaaaaaaat? No one? Well anyway, what did you think? Be sure to let me know! And, on that note, make sure to review, since this is the last chapter.


End file.
